Fangirl 2
by Magicalbless
Summary: Cath goes into Pound Hall and sees a familiar face
1. A surprising someone

Being back at Pound Hall was the most amazing thing ever. New people have come in and the old have gone. This year Cath was going to be social. Maybe not so much. It was SO hard to keep track of everything. First she and Levi had had sex before they went of to their home towns,and she was thinking she was Pregnant since she was vomiting and having weird cravings but maybe that was her having her period.

As soon as Cath had walked halfway through Pound Hall,her jaw dropped. Reagan was standing there with her hands behind her back and kissing somebody. Somebody. It was Nick. Nick looked DIFFERENT than to what he looked like last year. He had dyed his hair blond at the ends. He now had earrings in his ears and out of the corner of her eye, Cath saw that there was that there was a packet of cigarettes. Nick had somewhat gone from being innocent and dumb to bring badass and even more dumber. As quick as a flash, Reagan pulled away from him.

" Why the fuck did you do that. " Reagan shouted. "I've told you a million times to stay away from me, you bitch."

" You said i could do it again whenever I wanted"

"I did not!" That's when Reagan saw Cath and immediately watched her. "How long have you been standing there for ?"

Cath didn't know what to say so she just blurted out "I've been standing here for umm... since you were kissing him."

"So technically you were spying."

"Well not exactly."

" You were"

"No"

"Okay, just so you know our room number is 222 ,but i wouldn't advise you to go in right now. There's a special person in there.

"Well noted" said Cath rather reluctantly .

Cath was on her way to 222 and so far she had been social to someone she already knew. Cath's goal was to be social to everyone she saw who talked to her.


	2. The heartbroken Cath

Cath was ready for her classes, so far she had chosen Math,Biology, Chemistry and Writing. **_OH MY GOD! _**There was so many more classes and she just couldn't decide weather or not to take all of them. The real question was what was Levi doing,she hadn't seen him and he texted her last night that he would be here in the morning. Maybe he was in his house unpacking or maybe he was still driving and had gotten stuck in traffic,either way Cath tried to hard not to think about it and went straight to her first class. This time she was early and was almost about to take the seat at the back but she saw the most disturbing thing she could ever see. **LEVI WAS KISSING ANOTHER GIRL. **Cath left the room at once and hid in the restrooms. How could Levi do such a thing? Did he she love her? Those were the sorts of things Cath was trying to wrap her head around,she thought she could call Wren so she did. No answer. Cath tried again and this time she answered.

"Hey Cath how are you doing." Wren asked curiously .

"Not tried to keep it together but she couldn't

"What's wrong."

"I saw Levi kissing another girl!" Cath had tears in her eyes.

"Wait...what, are you sure that was Levi there are tons of boys here who have blond hair and a tan

"WREN,I'm pretty sure I know how my "boyfriend" looks like. Look if you're not going to help why did i bother calling you". Cath said half angry, half calm.

"Take a chill pill."

"Yes,thank you I will gladly do so. Right after class,I have to get going now see ya later."

"Bye."

Cath had skipped all her afternoon classes, she wasn't able to go to any of them since the incident she just wanted to curl up in her bed and cry her heart out. Maybe carrying on with Simon and Baz's love story (the one she had been planning after Carry on, Simon)

She went on to Fanfixx and started looking through the comments:

"_You haven't posted in a while"_

_"I might unfollow you there are no more daily posts"_

_"What's up with you, your posts used to be so good but now there dead"_

_"Hope you're okay"_

It was true Cath hadn't posted in what seemed like years but really was just weeks. She thought if she just quit then maybe the pressure wouldn't get to her, but who could leave Simon and Baz? **SIMON AND BAZ!** Maybe she could write about something else on Fanfixx. She decided to write this in her bio:

_"Hello everyone, I know i haven't been active latley but i just want you to know that I'm not quitting... Not yet. I've been having problems both menetally and Physically, so if you guys could just wait that would be the best thing ever!_"

She felt like everyone was betraying her, both online and in the real world. **Hiding Away! **Thats what Cath needed to do. She needed to go back home to Omaha,back to her father,back to the place where she grew up in. It was settled,she went to pack her things and within an hour she was in a taxi driving back to South Omaha. For what seemed like forever -but really was two hours- Cath was standing infront of 44 Charles Street. Her dad was just about to open then front then just stopped dead. "Now Cath, tell me why you're back." She bit her lip and hesitated.

" So... I came back here... because... I saw something very disturbing. "

"Like what Cath"

"I... Saw..."

"It's okay take your time dear"

" I SAW LEVI KISSING ANOTHER GIRL! "

Cath's dad looked at her as it she had been hit by a tornado. After a lot of talking and reasoning , Cath's dad went up to the phone and was ringing somebody. _He was calling the school_


End file.
